hayk101fandomcom-20200215-history
His First Video
Stats This video is one of his kinda unpopular videos, uploaded on August 23rd, 2019 (but according to the stats sidebar, it was filmed on the 22nd.) It has a total of 66 views, 4 likes,0 dislikes, and 3 comments (2 if you don't count his reply.) What Happened Hayks first video was a "Bed Wars" Minecraft video. He starts the video saying he will take a break from Fortnite, and currently, there are no Fortnite related things on his channel. He then mentions other games (Being Minecraft and "uhh... Other games.") After mentioning he won't be streaming on Twitch, for now, he kinda surprisingly cuts to him giving a grand welcome and showing off his parkour skills in Bed Wars on the server, Hypixel. His goal: "To wi- Why are you looking at the ground? Why are you blue?" Hmm... Nice attention span there. He asks what AaWwWWw_MaN is doing in the lobby, and then the game begins! He calls iron "Iroone" and also collects some gold. He is the Yellow Team. Hayk spam buys wool and rushes a Diamond area, whilst saying that the map, Dragonstar, is an (apparently) new map. He then rushes Green to a very quick defeat. He asks Blue to be his friend, but Blue starts to be aggressive. He defeats Blue shortly after. He then targets Aqua, as he is busy looting the center island. He realizes that he called Aqua Cyan and he shhs's us. He defeats Aqua after mining through some obsidian covering his bed. Hayk reassures us that he is doing well by protecting his bed more with the obsidian from Aqua. He realizes Aqua has 7 Emeralds and buys Diamond Armour. He also reinforces his armour twice. He gets blown up by Pink(?) He laughs at Pinks(?) stupidity as he attempted to blow up his bed protected by blast-resistant glass and the obsidian. Still alive, he tries to shoot Pink, and he gets close to Hayks bed. Pink goes back to his base, and Hayk shoots him with his bow for another elimination. He then raids Pinks bed and destroys it with ease. He screws up his ender-pearl throw and commits suicide to tp to his base quickly. He then chased after Pink again, but Pink knocked him into the Void. He tells us that he is "going to rush that dude," and he finally eliminates a camping Pink. 1v1 in the final circle, he attempts to track down Red. He tells us "we're going to break down his bed," while re-upgrading his pickaxe to diamond. Red taunts him by saying "destroy my bed". Red than uses some fireballs to stop Hayk, and he succeeds. He knocks Red, but he destroys a bed case that had no bed! So Hayk ran towards his REAL base but Red respawned! He defeats Red again, and breaks his bed! Red then says "I dont want to play". Red asks Hayk to kill him, and Hayk knocks his HP to 2. He gives him all his diamonds, and Hayk lands the final blow. "I feel so baaaad..." Hayk says as he wins. He Tps back to the lobby and says "Uhhm... Leave a like, leave a comment, subscribe, and guys, yunno, I want you to... Yunno, give me some... ideas for videos, and like maybe... do like a survival series, I could do something like that if you guys want, but uhh yeah guys, uhh I will see you guys in the next video, goodbye." Watch it Here You can watch it here! Category:Videos